A lesson from the enemy
by Swordsman-of-fortune
Summary: The Calormenes have gone to war agains the Telmarines set preCaspian era, watch as two generals meet on the field of battle.
1. General Haytham

Chapter One

Excitement filled the capitol of Calormene rumors spread like wild fire, there was going to be a campaign, it was obvious garrisons from far off were being called up citizens were conscripted to fill vacant positions, blades were sharpened arrows feathered.

The blacksmiths of the capitol had been working around the clock to fill the needs of the Calormene army, horseshoes for cavalry, chainmail repaired, and spearheads forged. Within the grand palace the current Calormene king sat atop his throne his Vizier directly behind him.

The king's eyes were on the kneeling figure before his throne, "Rise general Haytham." The general rose he was a well weathered figure his skin had a darker tint then most Calormenes, he was handsome despite his haggard appearance, a thin scar ran down his left cheek and the top part of his right ear had been sliced off. He wore a set of fine chainmail and wore a turban worthy of one of his station.

"You know why it is I have summoned you?" "I can only guess my king." The king smiled as you may know general the lands to the north have changed much since our forefathers tried to conquer them. They are now ruled by a people known as the Telmarines. We have been busy with our own borders and rebellions until now, now is the time to strike." Haytham felt the excitement rising in him he was being given command of an army greater than any he could have hoped for. "I want you to lead the campaign against these Telmarines.

Haytham bowed "I await your orders." The king dismissed him and Haytham made his way to the temple of Tash to pay his respects to the god and pray for his protection and good fortune. Haytham was known as a skilled tactician he had rose up the ranks putting down rebellions pften he found himself in the thick of the fighting slashing with his scimitar it was that reason he now bore the injuries he did, Haytham liked battle and more importantly he liked victory.

After Haytham spent an hour in the temple of Tash he left, it was late evening and the desert city was beautiful at night the sun was just a slash of red on the horizon and the desert heat was dying down to a faint warmth, torches were lit along walls to illuminate the city streets, nighttime was so peaceful, Haytham knew he would be leaving soon for the service of his king, this could be his great chance or this could be the beginning of his death, Haytham was excited as well as scared.

Haytham made his way to his quarters in the palace he fell into an unfit full sleep he tossed and turned as the dark thoughts of the night haunted him was he going to live? That question came again and again, Haytham was known to be quick with a blade and for a short temper, as a boy he often found himself mocked he was always thin as a rail and that some took meant he was weak, they couldn't be more wrong.

Since he could remember his father had taught him how to handle his fists how to use an opponent's weight against them, and how to handle a blade his temper caused him to pick many a fight he had always been fighting, it seemed there wasn't a time where Haytham wasn't in combat, from bullies he worked his way up to bandits, enemies from foreign countries and rebels, even a few duels between rival Calormene officers.

Haytham carried scars from, sword, spear, axe and dagger. He had been lucky on more than one occasion but when was that going to run out on him? Haytham finally found rest he slept a dreamless sleep, when he awoke at dawn he found himself ready to start this grand campaign, "Damn be fate." He said to himself, inwardly though he cringed upon saying something so foolish.


	2. A campaign

The next two weeks were spent preparing , the soldiers of Calormene drilled constantly, the parade grounds were always full of men practicing and drilling, in one of the training areas Haytham walked accompanied by his recently assigned aide de camps. One of these men was named Kamal and he was an ambitious young lieutenant and eager to earn Haytham's praise. "This way general." He said leading Haytham to one of the drill fields.

"Which company is this?" "Israds sir, Halberdiers all of them." Dust flew into the air as a whole company of men all armed with halberds marched forward, their footfalls echoed off the surrounding stone walls, each man was shoulder to shoulder every footfall the same as the man next to him.

The company continued until command to halt, abruptly the men stopped with a loud grunt from all of them, "Brace!" A officer commanded each man quickly took a position, those in front knelt down their halberds held along their sides the sinister looking points toward an unknown adversary, each row had their halberds pointed forward the result a seemingly impenetrable row of sharp blades. Not a man moved a muscle; Haytham was satisfied he allowed Kamal to lead him to another drill pad.

"This is the archery range sir; I'm told some of the finest archers in Calormene make up this company." Haytham found himself behind a row of archers, "Fire a sergeants command ordered, the men let fly with several arrows and almost immediately grabbed another arrow from their quiver and knocked it, "Stretch!" The command came, "Fire!" "Would you like to see the target dummies sir?" "Please." The two men waited until the archers had exhausted their ammunition and then they walked to the dummies.

Each dummy was man sized and consisted of a cloth pulled over straw to resemble head and body. Haytham was pleased to see that every target was a veritable pincushion. "Impressive." Haytham commented. "I hoped you would be pleased sir." "Where to next?" "Hand infantry." The two made their way to yet another training field there they found men engaged fighting each other with practice weapons, these weapons resembled Calormene scimitars and axes. The men blocked, parried and slashed at each other, they kicked up a load of dust into the air and the courtyard rang with the clash of arms, they danced with each other trying to get a "killing" blow in on each other. Apart from the duelist was another group of men armed with short spears they were attacking staw dummies with the spears.

"Not like that, thrust higher or I'll lash you!" A sergeant yelled, Kamal gestured that they should be off and the two left for their final review of the day, "This is the cavalry field sir." Haytham was pleased to note the fine Calormene lancers atop their horses they were a magnificent spectacle holding their lances high, and making mock charges at each other. "Splendid!" Haytham exclaimed, he could not ask for better men.

The following night Haytham held a dinner for all his officers, he needed to know what kind of men his leaders were, he was pleased to note that they were all experienced and eager for conquest. "How is it these Telmarines managed to conquer Narnia and we tried and failed several times?" This man who spoke was a captain in charge of one of the cavalry companies. "I think I can answer that." Haytham said, "The Narnians knew about us they knew where we could attack from they didn't know a thing about the Telmarines."

"And what do we know about them?" This was the captain of the archers, "We have had very little contact with them aside for a few merchants." Haytham shrugged, "They are men like us though they have an odd accent about them." The night wore on and soon the officers excused themselves until only Haytham remained he stretched suddenly tired.

Getting up from the table that was littered with half finished meals and overturned goblets Haytham made his way out of the tent that had been used for the occasion. It was a clear night and the rest of the army had been camped outside the city using the palace fortress and courtyards for drill, Haytham sniffed as a desert wind blew past him, it was a fine night to walk beneath the stars and to think.

He passed by a guard who seemed to be shuddering though it didn't seem to be the night, he didn't seem to notice Haytham ,the guard muttered something to himself. Haytham passed him by a jackal howled somewhere in the night a long eerie howl. Haytham heard a whimper somewhere, "What in Tash?" Haytham thought, he found the source of the sound a crumpled shape lay in the dirt a man. "Get up!" Haytham commanded the figure shot up to its feet quickly.

Haytham recognized the man as one of his men a mere soldier in one of the regiments, "What were you doing down there?" He demanded, the man gulped, "I was just trying to pray." "Why?" Haytham demanded, "Because I'm so scared I think I'm not going to survive, I'm a coward." He sobbed, "So I pray to ?Tash that unworthy as I am he'll protect me." Haytham understood exactly, "So you're a coward? What makes you so sure?" "Because I'm terrified of the coming battles." "What is your name?" "Zayd." "Well Zayd, do you have any friends?" "Yes," "And what would you do if someone was trying to hurt your friends?" "I'd try to healp them." "What if you were outnumbered?"

"I'd still do it." 'Even if they were armed?" "Yes." "Well how is that any different then what you will have to do in a battle? In a battle many people will try to hurt your friends it is up to you to stop them. Zayd there is no shame in being scared there is only shame in letting it be your master." "Yes, sir." The soldier breathed, "Now go get some sleep you'll need it." With that Haytham turned his back, "Wait." "Yes?" "Who are you?" "General, Haytham." With that he left without a look behind him.

Finally after a week in preparation the campaign was ready to set out, the force consisted of two Halberd companies three cavalry companies, the archers and the spear, sword and axe men. The entire force stood assembled below the kings palace. The Calormene king himself stood on a balcony facing the legions, "My brave soldiers, today we send you out to war, war against a new enemy. I have faith in you, you are my mighty fist, and you triumph where others fail. A loud cheer rose up. "Now go brave warriors and bring us back victory." Another cheer rose up, with that the army marched proudly thru the city and out the main gates as women and children cheered them on.

After they were well out of sight of the city the soldiers fell into route step, meaning they only walked in step they could look around and chat a little bit it was practical while marching in the desert heat, Haytham didn't want to lose any men to heat exhaustion. "A long march to go." He said to himself.


	3. The ruined fortress

Authors note: After some consideration I thought I might change some of the Calormene's ranks, I adopted the names from the Ottoman empire ranks from our history though they are a bit different in my story, Lieutenant is now referred to as Bash-Kara and sergeant is Kara, Captain remains the same. I was reminded that the Calormene rulers title is Tisroc from here on the proper titles will be used, now back to the story.

* * *

The army on the march left a dust cloud that could be seen for miles if the desert winds kicked up, sand swirled around the men's legs and stung at their eyes but most of these Calormene troops were tough hardy men used to the harsh climate and conditions. Haytham had sent outriders ahead of the main body and alongside it just in case of trouble; Haytham doubted they would meet with any trouble though, they were still in Calormene territory and he doubted any bandits would dare attack them directly.

The distance to Narnia was not terribly far a few days at most but one disadvantage of having such a massive force was it slowed progress down considerably; Haytham estimated a week's march.

Not much of interest took place during the week long march it was a constant routine get up, march, stop, rest, repeat. It was after a week had passed the Calormene army found itself in Archenland, or what used to be Archenland. The Telmarine invasion had destroyed what was once a small but proud country now all that remained were farmers and shepherds who gaped at the rows of fighting men moving past them; two hundred years ago there would have been an army from Archenland moving to stop them.

It was regretful Haytham mused, the Archenlanders had been assimilated into Telmarine society so much now they were unidentifiable from Telmarines, a culture no more; Haytham remembered king Lune and how he had proudly opposed the Calormenes in the past. The march brought them to a ruined fortress set atop a mountain, "Bash-Kara, we make camp there." Haytham pointed towards the crumbling walls, the sun had already begun to set and the sky was an eerie red behind the stone walls. "At once."

The Calormene set up camp in what was once a courtyard, rubble lay all around, where catapults had smashed towers and walls to the ground, sentries were posted at the front entrance the only on accessible to the walls, a rusted iron gate lay on the ground weeds growing around it. It was an ideal place to camp out especially now that they were officially in enemy territory. No one could reach them without travelling up the hill to the gaping hole of the main entrance, in a few places the walls had holes in that could let a man thru but it was a steep climb, the amount of loose rocks posed as a hazard and an alarm system, which gave Haytham an added safety comfort.

But there was one thing unsettling about the place, it was spooky. That violence had taken place here was obvious the rubble and the scorch marks upon some of the stone works was evidence enough, one of the men had even come across an old sword blade broken off at the hilt a great notch in the blade. People had died here and the men were superstitious, Haytham had to admit now that there was even less light aside from the campfires the place was creepy.

One soldier thought he had found an intruder and when he challenged him, he found only a pile of stones that resembled a man in the darkness. The horses all of them solid war horses seemed nervous of this place they nickered nervously to each other in the darkness, as the men drifted off to sleep they couldn't help but wonder if they were laying on someone else's resting place. The sentries on duty gripped their weapons nervously it was a dark cloudy night and their imaginations were running rampant, they couldn't decide what they feared most, Telmarines come to kill them at night, ghosts, or one of the strange Narnian creatures they had heard so many stories about.

Haytham rested uneasily in his tent something was bothering him something just didn't fell right he tried to dismiss his feelings as nothing as he drifted to sleep.

The sound of steel on steel roused from his sleep quicker than a snake striking at its prey, Haytham bolted strait up, A night attack that must be what's happening, Haytham rushed out of his tent sword in hand in just his night shirt, he expected to see raiders setting tents alight, what he found instead was much more puzzling. Nothing, no enemy was riding amongst them causing chaos only his own men running like he was weapons in hand looking for an enemy that did not exist.

"What in Tash?" Haytham said, the sounds of combat were unmistakable he heard the clash of arms the shouts of anger and pain but he saw nothing, "Could there be some kind of battle raging below the fortress? He dismissed the idea with a shake of his head they would still have see something. "Everyone remain calm!" He commanded even though he himself didn't feel calm. Haytham picked his way thru confused looking soldiers projecting an aura of calm as he told them to stop running around and stay still. Haytham thought he saw one of his men dart behind a pile of rubble but it was just a quick glimpse; it was then that the sounds stopped, "This place is haunted!" Someone yelled, he may not be wrong Haytham thought.

Haytham stepped behind the pile of rubble where he thought he had seen one of his men go, there was nobody there, confused Haytham turned to go back to the rest of his men when he found himself face to face with something. Wisps of transparent hair blew past a skull with hollow eyes, badly damaged armor clung to a bony frame, a well worn sword was thrust in a scabbard, which trailed the ground. Haytham gasped at the apparition in all his years he had never seen anything like this.

The ghost heald up a bony finger, it spoke in a gravelly voice, "Soooon." The voice croaked, "Soon your time will come to pass as mine did." Haytham found himself at a loss for words, he felt terrified even more terrified than before any of his battles. "W-who or what are you?" Haytham asked, the specter spoke again, "I was like you once a leader among soldiers, I have come simply to give you a warning. This will be your last campaign and your last battle lies ahead, heed my words and make peace with yourself."

The spirit faded away right before Haytham's eyes. The Calormene general took a moment to compose himself drawing in deep rattling breaths, finally Haytham rejoined his men. Kamal saw Haytham and instantly hastened over to meet his general, "Sir, are you all right you look like you just saw a…" "Don't finish that sentence." Haytham snapped, "New plan Bash-Kara, let's break camp now instead of waiting for dawn. "Yes, sir." Haytham shivered the specters warning still rang in his ears; he was living the last days of his life. "What better way to live my final days then in the service of the Tisroc?" Haytham said out loud to himself.


	4. First fight

Haytham was glad to leave the haunted fortress behind as was the rest of the army; it was a beautiful morning the sun's rays gently warmed their backs and the terrifying night before seemed like it was just a bad dream.

Haytham almost found the morning enjoyable were it not for his ghostly warning last night and the knowledge that he would soon be dead, Haytham tried not to dwell on the subject and focused on the task at hand; Haytham was distressed by the fact that they had already taken a casualty.

One of the Calormene soldiers during the chaotic night had stumbled and fell down the steep slope that the ruins were built on, the fall killed him and thus he had become the first casualty, Haytham lamented that he would not be the last casualty either; they had already buried him right at the foot of the hill where they hoped he would rest in peace and not join the many restless spirits of the ruined fortress.

"General." It was Kamal Haytham's aide, "What is it Bash Kara?" "One of our scouts has returned." Haytham had sent scouts ahead to scope out what lay ahead of them. "What has he found?" "Two villages several miles apart." "Fortifications?" "One of them is surrounded by a wood palisade, the other has no defenses." Haytham considered this, "Tell captain Zufiqar to raid the unprotected village just a quick hit and run; we'll go on to the fortified village."

"Very good sir." The Bash Kara trotted his horse off to one of the cavalry companies. "So now I finally meet the enemy." Haytham mused, an hour later and the main force found itself not far from a walled village, it only had one gate for passage in and out and was surrounded by a palisade of wood walls; Haytham could spy a few defenders mounted on the walls.

One of the scouts drew up to Haytham, "General," the scout saluted, "What are we up against soldier?" "Looks like a hundred fifty defenders; militia by the looks of them." "Weapons?" "Mostly spears but a few have crossbows; the gate is bolted shut and it appears that the rest of the citizens have locked themselves away in the grand hall at the center of town."

Kamal was once again atop horse and next to Haytham, "Send the rest of our cavalry to the rear of the village in case any of them try to flee over the walls." "Yes, sir." Haytham's forces were assembled outside the town just out of bowshot; Haytham rode with his retinue of aides and bodyguards; they were considered the best Calormene soldiers everyman a veteran of one war or another. Haytham ran a finger over where his ear right ear had been sliced off a mannerism he had developed over the years usually when he was deep in thought.

Haytham had his forces arranged exactly how he wanted them; his archers were up front since all the enemy were holed up behind walls there was little risk to the archers being attacked except by other ranged weapons. Behind the archers were the spearmen and the hand infantry, behind them was the halberdiers and finally Haytham and his retinue; Haytham hated being in the back he longed to cross blades with a worthy foe even though he knew his time was nearly up.

Earlier Haytham had sent a small group of men with a couple of axes into the surrounding woods they had now returned with a fairly large tree they had felled and stripped the branches off of. "It will make a serviceable battering ram." Haytham thought to himself. "Time to start." Haytham said, "Yes, sir." A quick signal and the archers started forward running at a quick pace until they knew they were within range. A sudden shout and they drew forth arrows and knocked them.

"Ready!" The Kara in charge yelled, the archers drew back their bows, they kept the weapons pointed at the horizon, the idea was to shoot arrows over the walls; "Fire!" The Kara roared, the bows strummed and a shower of arrows cascaded over the wood walls and into the village beyond. If the barrage did any damage Haytham couldn't see, but the true goal was to provide cover for his light infantry, the spear, sword, and axe-men, even now a group of soldiers were making their way to the gates carrying the battering ram.

The men were little over a halfway to the gate when the crossbow bolts struck; they were aiming for the ram and the men carrying it, a soldier was thrown back from a bolt, he struck the ground without a sound, but no sooner had he fallen then another took his place, another caught one in the leg he reeled back releasing the ram and rolling off to one side clutching his injured leg; there was a gagging sound as one soldier had a bolt hit him in the throat. The crossbow bolts whistled thru the air as they caused so much death among the Calormene ranks; and still the ram came on, one of the bearers winced as a bolt pierced his shoulder he gritted his teeth as he kept his grip his gaze never leaving the gates.

Another signal from Haytham and one of the two archer companies struck flames to their arrow heads, as the other group continued to fire normal arrows, the fire arrows arced towards their target and struck with deadly results, Haytham was satisfied to see two thatched roofs catch fire, a loud shriek was heard from behind the walls which had to be one of the defenders being struck by a flaming missile; several of the burning objects had imbedded themselves in the wood walls, but the wood didn't seem to be catching fire.

By then the ram had reached the gates, it struck the wood with a loud crash, the gates shuddered but held. The defenders were now more desperate than ever to keep out the invaders, but now the ram was to close for the defenders to use a crossbow effectively so instead they resorted to chunking stones; they were large stones most the size of a man's head. A Calormene yelped as a stone crushed his hand which was on the battering ram, another was struck down by a rock that landed square on his head.

The ram kept battering the gates which were growing weaker with each stroke; soon they would be through the gate. But the defenders concentration on the gate was a mistake; one should have noticed that only half of the light infantry were assaulting the gates, one should have watched the other sides of the wall, for from the left side of the village and the right; the rest of Haytham's light infantry came, carrying ladders.

The ram was almost through the gate large jagged splinters had appeared on the other side, the two ladder teams quickly threw up the ladders bracing them against the walls, quickly men ascended the ladders and made their way towards the militia men who's attention was entirely focused on the Calormene soldiers attacking the gate.

The gate came crashing down, the battering ram was thrown as side as the spearmen surged forward the Telmarines met them in a fierce shoving match shield and spear clashed. The Calormenes who had taken the wall suddenly sprang upon the unsuspecting defenders on the walls; there was a cry as one of the Telmarines was tossed off the wall, the Calormenes slashed with axe and sword rapidly clearing the walls of all opposition, soon they were making their way off the walls and striking the town militia in their unprotected flanks.

The towns defenders found themselves surrounded Calormene soldiers pressed them from the front and the sides men were falling at an alarming rate, the morale broke they were clearly beaten, these were soldiers who had never had any combat experience aside from the odd tavern brawl they were ill prepared to fight a hardened force. A retreat was called and the once defiant defenders fled the Calormene on their heels.

The men of the town were fortunate enough to flee into the great hall as the doors shut behind them just in time. By now every soldier in the expedition was in the town and were now tearing the town to pieces looking for anything worth looting. Haytham sighed; he had better restore some order before there was complete chaos. As Haytham and his officers made their way thru the fallen town trying to regain order he couldn't help but notice the acts of destruction just for the sake of destruction.

A garden had been torn up; several furniture pieces were laying in the street legs broken off. There was the shattering sound of glass as the soldiers found the tavern and were now indulging themselves of its contents, "I'll have any man caught plundering executed, get these fools back into something resembling an army." "Yes, sir."


	5. Burning

Order had been restored to Haytham's army and the entire force had surrounded the great hall, the battering ram that had been so useful earlier had once again been brought up. "To bad it's made of stone, or we could try to smoke them out." Kamal said, "We have the ram that should be enough, besides they only have a handful of fighting men left." Haytham was about to signal the ram to attack when he noticed a white sheet waving out of one of the small portals of the hall.

"Hold," He said, the doors to the hall opened slightly and a rather plump aging man stepped out, he was waving a white sheet on a stick a symbol for a truce. "Looks like they're ready to talk, Haytham dismounted and started towards the man accompanied by one of his bodyguards. "I am mayor Agostino of this fine town and I am willing to discuss the terms of surrender." Haytham stared at the man, "The terms are unconditional. You surrender yourself your town and all of its citizens to me acting on behalf of the Tisroc of Calormene."

The mayor sneered, "We do not recognize him as our ruler." "Mayor, I don't think you understand the gravity of your situation. You are surrounded, I have control of your town, and how many people do you have in that grand hall? Do you have enough food to feed all of them? I could wait and starve you out or I could just have these men batter your doors down if they can smash your city gate they can definitely smash thru those doors. Do you honestly think you could escape? One way in, one way out. Do you understand what I am telling you, mayor?"

The mayor was in shock, "Uh, please give us some time." "Five minutes no more, surrender all of your weapons and do not attempt any tricks." Less than five minutes and the citizens had surrendered completely, Haytham and his forces occupied the town for three days using the grand hall as a makeshift hospital where the wounded could heal from both the physical and psychological wounds.

No town citizens were allowed to leave and anything deemed useful to the campaign was confiscated, although Haytham didn't like to admit it he had a problem, he couldn't afford to leave men behind to guard the town nor could he leave it unguarded as the citizens were still defiant, he knew he had to come up with a solution.

On the third day of occupation Haytham called the mayor to him, "tell your people to gather their belongings within two hours. I want all of you gone from here." Agostino was confused, "What?" "You heard me." After the mayor had left Haytham called his officers to him. "As you all know I've had to come up with a solution to our problem." They waited, "Prepare to move out every single man in our army, by noon today I'm going to burn the town down."

It was almost noon Calormene soldiers drove the town's people out of town like cattle, "Get out of here unless you want to be cinders." They taunted the villagers, "You brute." Agostino yelled at Haytham, "This was our home!" "Be grateful you at least have your lives." The town was deserted not a thing stirred within, several of the soldiers stood outside with torches lit. "Burn it." Haytham ordered. Within minutes the whole town was ablaze, the thick smell of smoke filled the air and ash drifted down around Haytham. A large piece of ash fell on Haytham's saddle, he regarded it for a moment before brushing it off. "Let's go there's still a whole kingdom out there to conquer."

* * *

In the next chapter we will start to see things from the Telmarines perspective after some more time with Haytham.


	6. General Tertias

It was morning an hour after sunrise a small detachment of Calormene cavalry rode ahead of the main body traveling along a well trodden path, unknown to them a small group of Telmarine cavalry was riding towards them. The Telmarine cavalry were in the service of Lord Alfredo; Alfredo had heard reports of strange invaders and that several of his villages had been attacked so he had sent his cavalry to investigate.

The two groups of horsemen didn't see each other at first, the Telmarines were rounding a bend in the road and the Calormenes were several yards away from the bend, almost as if appearing by magic the two groups spied each other; for a moment the two groups just stared at one another, then orders were shouted as both sides brought lances to bear, at a signal from the officers in charge the two groups charged.

There was a quick and sudden crash as the two forces met, men and horses alike screamed, lances pierced thru armor and flesh alike, men were tossed off their horses to be trampled, then just as suddenly as it began the fighting stopped, with a signal the two groups drew apart after taking a few more slashes at one another and regrouped; instead of fighting it out again both turned their mounts and rode away.

The Calormene cavalry galloped back to the main force, the Bash-Kara left in charge of the cavalry delivered a report to Haytham, "Well they definitely know we're here now." Haytham thought, the game just got harder.

* * *

At the capitol the Telmarine king had called an emergency meeting of the council of lords, the topic invasion. All the chairs of the council chamber were filled the chairs were arranged in a square with the king at the very front, One of the Telmarine lords was speaking, he was lord Alfredo whose lands had been attacked, "This is a crisis we must act against these invaders!" "Maybe if you maintained your borders better we wouldn't have this problem?" One of the other lords said, Alfredo exploded. "I don't have to take that from you! You arrogant…." "Gentlemen, please." The Telmarine king was speaking, "We are here to find a solution not discuss how it came about. The solution I think is obvious we must send an army to crush these invaders." "Aye!" The lords agreed, "Lord Alfredo, your troops will join my own." "Your majesty, who is going to lead them?" The king thought for a moment he had a problem his best general had recently died in a horse back accident the only general in position was inexperienced a young man who had made his way up thru connections.

But if the king appointed one of his lords to lead the campaign it could have negative consequences, the lord could turn on him. The king thought a long while, "General, Tertias will lead them." "But your majesty he is so young." "He will have experienced men to guide him and I have faith in his abilities to lead my men, if there is nothing more than this council is adjourned." The council of lords departed and the king sent for the young Tertias.

The young general strode into the throne room a fine cut-and-thrust sword at his hip; he took a knee before his king. "General Tertias, we have been invaded by men from the south, I am giving you command of the army." "Yes, my king." "Do not fail general I'm putting a lot of faith in you, do not disappoint me." "I will not fail you my king." "Good you are dismissed." Tertias could not believe it he was to command an army! He was the youngest Telmarine general in history, and though they thought he was ignorant of it he knew that many mocked him, now would be his chance to prove them wrong.

Ever since he could remember Tertias he had been groomed for command, his father Delgado a high ranking officer, had taught him much. As a little boy he knew what flanking meant he knew so many maneuvers and strategies. Tertias had also been taught how to fight, with his father he learned to box, wrestle, and fence and to shoot a crossbow. Tertias made his way to his residence located in the castle it was a lovely chamber with a view of the mountainsides. Tertias looked at himself in a mirror and spoke, "All my life, all my training has prepared me for this."

Tertias didn't have much time the enemy was drawing closer and he only had a few days to prepare and meet them. Tertias spent the day prepping himself for the troubles to come. Tertias set about cleaning his sword, inspecting his armor, making sure his horse had proper shooing and practicing his fencing forms.

The next morning found Tertias busy overseeing his troops that consisted of, crossbowmen, pike-men, halberdiers, swordsmen and cavalry. They were well trained and magnificent to see, Tertias also met his advisors, battle hardened men all of them but it was glaringly obvious what they really thought of Tertias; they thought he was a joke.

Tertias could tell by the way they spoke of him when they thought he wasn't looking, by the way they addressed him with mock respect, and it made Tertias's blood boil, but there was only one way he could stop this and that was to prove to them that he actually knew what he was doing, to not let them run things as they expected, to actually do his job.

It was on the second morning upon assuming command that Tertias lead his army out to meet the invaders. Yet another town had fallen to the Calormenes, just 35 miles from, Tertias' current position. Tertias knew that it was only a matter of time before he made contact with the enemy; he always kept scouts ahead of the main body. Scouts were the eyes and ears of the army, Tertias knew their importance and how dangerous their assignment was, he kept a rule that if a scout was gone for too long without sending some signal back, assume they were dead or captured.

Tertias knew how most thought he was unfit for command so he made a great point of observing his men and the march, making changes if needed he knew that the enemy might try to harass them on their march to slow them down, cripple their force and lower morale; it was an age old tactic and Tertias planned to do the same to them, if he could find them which was why the scouts were so important. Tertias was now at the rear of the column where the supply caravan was.

Simple wagons drawn by oxen they were the life blood of the Telmarine army, food, clothing, spare-weapons, everything the Telmarines needed to fight a war. Tertias was accompanied by a retinue of cavalry not large but enough to give the general protection. Tertias watched the wagons drag by a small number of soldiers marched alongside the wagons some of the Waggoner's carried crossbows. "One of our most important assets." Tertias aid, "Yes sir." His aide simply said barely managing to cover the contempt in his voice. It pained Tertias to see that so many thought of him as incompetent. Unknown to Tertias a small detachment of Calormene cavalry were hiding in the outlying woods. They were commanded by none other than captain Zulfiqar, who specialized in raids.

A Kara watched the wagon train thru a field glass, he didn't see Tertias and his party though. "Eight wagons, light escort of infantry, a few crossbows among them." Zulfiqar ran a hand thru his beard, "We'll rush in, they will probably scatter then we can take whatever supplies we'd like." Zulfiqar mounted his horse, and drew his saber, around him the rest of his raiders readied, lances and sabers. With a few quick hand gestures, Zulfiqar fanned his riders out and charged.

Tertias was startled by the wild shouting of the raiding cavalry, the wagon drivers and escorting footmen were taken completely by surprise as they were cut down or trampled, a few more stout hearts fired crossbows at the attackers. "Form a wedge!" Tertias ordered, "But sir." "No arguing, we will take them by surprise." Drawing swords Tertias and his small band charged into the flanks of the attacking cavalry.

Zufiqar was taken aback by the sudden counter attack, one of his men went down then another and another. He hastily ordered the men to pull back.

Tertias took advantage of his opponents withdrawal he ordered the wagons to form a circle where the defenders took positions behind. By the time the enemy had reformed they found themselves facing a wall, swords and crossbows and a few spears, glinted behind the wagons. Zulfiqar had to few men to risk attacking the caravan again he gave the order to retreat.

Tertias watched the enemy go, not a bad skirmish he had saved the supplies and many more lives, and one other thing it showed that he knew how to lead.

So concludes this chapter, I chose to give the Calormene cavalry sabers instead of scimitars because a saber is a weapon meant for cavalry, a scimitar is intended for infantry.


	7. The eve of battle

Ferdinand was one of the Telmarine scouts, he was far from the main body riding his swift horse, and he only had a dagger for protection as a sword tended to get in the way. The scout's nerves were on edge he knew how dangerous it was to be a scout if he was to be captured the enemy would no doubt torture him for information, Ferdinand shivered at the thought. The Telmarine scout kept close to forests and any natural cover he could find, he was constantly observing his surroundings and pausing to listen for any unusual sounds, Ferdinand also watched his horses reactions.

A smell drifted to Ferdinand a smell that sent his stomach growling "Is that bacon frying?" Ferdinand wondered, dismounting he moved slowly thru the woods crouching low. Moving past shrubs and bushes Ferdinand suddenly spied the enemy. Rows of tents and pavilions lay just within bowshot of his current position. Remembering his training Ferdinand took notes mentally taking in every detail, he could see the sentries pacing weapons held erect, he could hear the brays of horses and the clanging of a blacksmiths hammer.

Unknown to Ferdinand two Calormene soldiers were approaching him, they had ventured into the woods because one of them needed to relieve himself, because they had been given specific orders not to travel alone he had asked his friend to accompany him. The two Calormenes came across Ferdinand suddenly, "Look Zavid a scout!"

Ferdinand leapt to his feet, the two soldiers drew their swords, "Get, him! We can't allow him to report back!" Ferdinand made a mad dash to his horse the two Calormene troops right behind him; he quickly sprang into the saddle and spurred his horse away. The two Calormenes stared after the fleeing scout, the one named Zavid spoke, "Come we must report this to our Kara." "Yes but I still need to go." The other one responded.

Haytham shook his head after receiving the report about the encounter with the Telmarine scout, if only the two soldiers had run a little faster they could have captured the scout and maybe the scout could have been persuaded to reveal information, but then again maybe not. Based on reports from his raiding parties and the direction the scout had fled as well as sketchy reports from his own scouts, Haytham estimated exactly where the enemy army was and in which direction it was going, Haytham knew that a confrontation was inevitable; his force was far too large to go around the enemy, battle was his only option if he wanted to continue his campaign.

After calling a general staff meeting to his tent, general Haytham unrolled the campaign map, it was a detailed map of Narnia, the terrain, troop movements and spots where skirmishes had been fought. "Gentlemen, the time for battle draws near, the enemy are headed straight towards us." Haytham pointed at the map, "We will meet them here, satyr's field. It is the ideal place for battle flanked by forests, even terrain for cavalry and sure footing for infantry." The assembled officers all nodded, "Our enemy has no choice but to meet us there, break camp in an hour, we will march there as soon as possible."

Within hours the Calormenes had packed the camp away and were on the march once again headed to Satyr's field, it was dusk when they arrived. The Calormenes were just setting camp up when an alarm was raised, Haytham trained his field glass on the other side of the field, a large army at least the size of his own lay before him. "Orders, general?" "Double the guard, the enemy won't want to fight us today, they're tired at the light is growing too poor. They may attempt a night raid on us though." "Yes general."

On the other side of the field Tertias viewed the Calormene encampment, "Tomorrow we will face the enemy." Tertias said to his assembled officers. Tertias projected confidence to his men but inside he was scared to death. Tomorrow would be his first full scale battle, men's lives depended on his decisions, he could make a wrong decision and have them all killed; suddenly Tertias didn't want to be a general he wished he was anywhere else but on the eve of battle. Tertias chided himself it was far too late for him to be thinking about that now, he had to succeed tomorrow his career and the lives of his men depended on him.

Night spread her wings over the land and the men settled down around campfires, sharing each other's company trying to bolster their confidence; the soldiers spoke their minds and expressed their fears, for some this would be their last hours alive.

On the Calormene side of the field Haytham strode thru the encampment thinking, so many men, how many would survive the battle tomorrow? Would tomorrow be his last battle? The ghost's warning nagged at Haytham, he tried to brush it aside and think about the coming trials to come but the thing persisted. Haytham always hated the time before battle the apprehension the ever present question of, "What if?" After giving some words of encouragement to some of his men Haytham went to his tent and tried to sleep. Hours dragged by until Haytham finally drifted to sleep.

A mass of clamoring men, curses shouted, weapons clashing all surrounded Haytham, it was a scene Haytham had seen time and time again a battle. But this time it seemed different something wasn't right about it, it seemed to be a constant loop over and over only some of the combatants would change but it was all alike. Somehow Haytham knew he was dreaming, or was it something more? All the battles he saw he remembered all of them he had taken part in one way or another, then finally one came he had not seen before, and Haytham saw it thru to the end, the end that sent Haytham bolting upright out of bed. It was nearly dawn, and a feeling yet something more than a feeling told Haytham that he was going to die.

Kamal entered Haytham's tent, "Sir…" "I know Bash-Kara it's time." Haytham got dressed buckled on his sword and strode out, and he couldn't shake the feeling that it would be the last time, "Please, let me be wrong about this feeling." Haytham pleaded, "Please.." The Calormene general pushed his fear aside, "it wouldn't do for him to act this way in front of his men, and he remembered the young soldier he had met and the advice he had given him. "Courage, Haytham." He told himself.


	8. The Battle

Last minute preparations filled the camp, weapons were sharpened armor inspected for damages, horses were shod and last minute goodbyes were said, Haytham strode about his men offering encouragement to any who seemed to need it; he came across Zayd the soldier he had given guidance to, "Remember what I told you about courage Zayd." Zayd nodded at the general, "I haven't forgotten nor will I ever." Haytham felt a twinge of pride and satisfaction; if the only thing he accomplished was to give a life lesson to one of his men then he had accomplished a great thing.

Over on the Telmarine side of the field, the Telmarines set about making similar preparations, Tertias could feel apprehension boiling inside him but he kept a confident face, "General," Tertias turned it was one of his aides, "I owe you an apology." The man said, "For what?" Tertias asked, "I haven't shown you the respect you deserve I joked about you behind your back, said you were unfit for command. But after seeing you take charge of things I know now that I was wrong, please can you forgive me?"

Tertias was taken aback he didn't quite know how to respond, "Please, you don't owe me anything; I have hardly done anything worth mentioning. A battle looms ahead and it is that battle which is the true test, I can only hope I'm worthy enough." The other man started to walk away, "I have faith in you." He said over his shoulder.

Soon both armies were assembled the battle lines were drawn and the troops waited anxiously for the command to attack. Haytham had all three of his halberd divisions on the right flank his swordsmen and axe-men, on the left flank one of his cavalry companies the rest he kept behind the lines in reserve. Tertias had employed a similar setting with his halberdiers and pike-men supported by cavalry and Telmarine swordsmen.

Astride his faithful horse among his aides and bodyguards Haytham waited for the battle to begin, he had done this countless times and this seemed to be the last time, "Sir, look." One of Haytham's aides pointed to a group of three riders coming out of the Telmarine army bearing a flag of truce. "Well, let's go meet the enemy, Kamal, Hamilcar, you're both with me." Haytham and his two selected men rode out to meet the Telmarines between both armies. The two parties of horsemen drew up a respectable distance from one another, and for the first time Haytham, and Tertias gazed upon one another. Haytham spoke first, "Etiquette mandates that I give you a chance to surrender." Tertias shook his head, "Never, as long as I live I shall defend my people, but I am going to give you this one opportunity to turn around and go home." "That is something I cannot do I pledged my life in service to the Tisroc, I can no more turn back than I can sprout wings." "Then these negotiations are over." Tertias said with an air of finality.

Haytham and his aides rode quickly back behind the Calormene lines, "We're in luck general." Kamal said, "How's that Bash-Kara?" "Didn't you see how young their general was? He probably has never seen a battlefield." Haytham was skeptical, "Really? You think age is a measure of skill and leadership? Why he was about the same age as you Bash-Kara Kamal." Kamal had no response to this.

The troops stood poised ready for the command, overhead carrion birds circled over head, it was a partly cloudy day and a strong breeze blew catching the banners of the two armies and they streamed out gallantly. On the Telmarine side of the field Tertias waited, the enemy just stood there ground, "They want me to make the first move," Tertias realized, "Signal our crossbow-men to attack."

Haythams Archers surged forward to meet the oncoming threat, a bow and a crossbow have several advantages and disadvantages, a cross bow is easier to use and hits harder, a bow however has greater range and has a faster reload time. Haytham's archers reached their maximum range before the crossbowmen and began raining death upon the crossbowmen, several of the telmarines went down as the arrows showered down upon them, volley after volley wore their ranks down, finally they reached max range and opened fire with their crossbows, crossbow bolts tore thru the archers throwing men back with the force of impact, ragged holes appeared in the archers ranks; but the archer were well disciplined they filled in the holes and returned fire.

Tertias could see that the crossbowmen were losing, "Have them fall back and sent the infantry forward." He commanded. With a chorous of shouting the Telmarine troops started forward, Haytham signaled his infantry to counter as the archers thinned the Telmarines ranks with arrows. The Calormene Halberdiers marched forward to meet their Telmarine counterparts, the light infantry marched close to the heavy infantry, there job was to support the heavy infantry by hitting the enemy in the vulnerable flanks, they would be at a disadvantage if they attacked strait on due to the longer weapons of the heavy infantry.

With quick gestures from the officers the Calormene light infantry rushed towards the Telmarine light infantry, the Telmarines countered by charging right back at the Calormenes they met with a terrible crash. The Calormenes carried scimitars and axes with a round shield in the off hand, the Telmarines carried long cut-and-thrust swords and falchions a short slightly curved hacking sword and a triangular shield in the off hand; the fighting was fierce and savage men were, slashing, hacking, stabbing, and bashing each other with shields. No mercy was shown, the soldiers had turned into complete animals, there was yelling, screaming and groans from the dying.

The mêlée trampled the ground beneath the fighter's feet and the wounded, wild shouts like, "Go for the eyes!" "Help me!" "DIE!DIE!DIE!" "Circle around him!" rang out over the din of battle. The heavy infantry marched on heedless of the slaughter right next to them they had eyes only for the enemy in front of them.

Captain Zulfiqar and his cavalry rode abreast of the marching halberdiers; it would be suicide to charge one of the enemy formations head on the long polearms would spell doom for horse and rider alike the idea would be to hit them in the vulnerable flanks, such as the sides and the rear, and Zulfiqar had spotted some Telmarine cavalry trying to do just that. Drawing his saber captain Zulfiqar gave the command to charge, the shofar a rams hhorn blew a loud note and the horsemen charged into the enemy.

Lances shattered and were wrenched from their owners hands men and horses screamed as the two forces collided, the cavalry troopers on both sides began shucking away the long lances and grabbing shorter weapons, the Calormenes pulled their sabers and the Telmarines their long-swords, the mace was also a popular weapon on both sides; they fought atop horseback the fighting was brutal man and animal alike payed the price. Some were knocked from their saddles to be trampled beneath the brawling forces, others stayed in their saddles sitting at odd angles their eyes empty. A short blast on both sides respective horns signaled fallback and the surviving troopers wheeled their mounts away from the scene of carnage. The departing cavalry left behind a pile of dead men and horses as well as discarded items; there were several horses that ran around the battlefield rider-less.

By this time the heavy infantry had met each other in a clash of arms, the halberd to halberd fighting was fierce, a halberd is a cruel weapon a cross between a spear and an axe, the shaft is similar to a spears with a broad axe blade attached and ending in a spear point, not only could the soldiers stab each other they could chop and slice at each other. The din of battle was deafening A Telmarine grunted as a halberd point stabbed him in the chest, a Calormene screamed as the broad blade of a halberd bit deep into his shoulder, another Calormene hooked the blade of his halberd into the back calves of a Telmarine soldier. As the two halberdier companies from both sides battled it out, Tertia's pikemen fought the third company of halberdiers.

The pike was essentially a long spear, its one advantage over the halberd was it was slightly longer, however a halberd was a much more versatile weapon. A Telmarine brought the shaft of his Pike down upon a Calormene's shoulder dislocating it, the man yelped with pain and dropped his weapon his arm hanging uselessly at his side, another Calormene countered slashing his Halberd blade into the Telmarines face, Two pike points punctured thru a Calormenes armor one in the chest the other in the gut, the man was dead upon hitting the ground.

Thus the battle continued both sides taking casualties; a stalemate. Haytham knew he had to break the stalemate, so he gave the signal that had been agreed upon the other night, and signaled his spearmen to attack, they had been hidden from view in the dense forest huddling the ground, and then at a horn blast they rose and charged towards the sensitive flanks of the pike-men. Though their weapons were the shortest of the pole arms the spearmen had the advantage of surprise and flanking, the pike-men were too busy fighting the halberdiers to turn and meet the new threat coming from their sides, soon the spearmen were cutting down ranks of the pike-men, some dropped their pikes and loosed swords but to no avail, the front and sides were to hard pressed to fight back effectively, the horn blew retreat and the pike-men fled.

Instead of pursuing the routing foe, the spearmen and halberdiers attacked the Telmarine halberdiers, faced with sudden and overwhelming force, the Halberdiers broke, the commander of the last Telmarine halberd company saw the retreat of his fellow soldiers and instinctively called for his men to fallback, the light infantry of Telmarine swordsmen also broke and retreated, there was a howl of triumph from the Calormenes as they sensed victory. Throwing caution to the wind the Calormene chased after the departing infantry.

Haytham watched with horror as he saw the potential for disaster, "No, no, no! Get them back!" Haytham knew that if he allowed his men to run wild they would be easy prey.

Tertias had watched his men being slaughtered; it made him sick to his stomach there were too many casualties, he watched as the discipline broke and his man ran for their lives, then he saw his opportunity. "Have what's left of our crossbowmen fire upon the enemy and signal our cavalry to attack." Tertias drew his sword, "We're going out too."

Just as Haytham had used his spearmen to surprise the Telmarines, Tertias had done the same with one of his cavalry companies, coming from the opposite side as the spearmen had the horsemen sprung forward mowing down Haytham's archers, at the same time the rest of the Telmarine cavalry charged forward springing upon the rabble that the Calormene's had become. "Haytham drew his Calormene saber, "Quick we have to counter this or the battles lost!"

With no regard to his personal safety and with no thoughts about the ghostly warning or his ominous dream Haytham charged forward followed by his faithful cavalry and aides. Haytham's retinue slammed into the flanks of the attacking Telmarines, it all seemed to be a blur of violence to Haytham he cut down enemy after enemy.

All around the battlefield had become chaos the Telmarines that had fallen back had charged forward on the heels of the cavalry; there were no more battle lines, no disciplined ranks just a large brawl, the men fought with sword, Pike, spear, Halberd, dagger, bare fists, anything they could use.

Atop his horse Haytham battled a Telmarine trooper a well placed slash into the man's helmet and he fell to the ground below, a scream, made Haytham turn and he saw Kamal his faithful Bash-Kara being struck down by a horseman, rage overtook Haytham he charged forward ramming his sword point downward thru the man's armor and thru his heart, a flurry of movement to his left and Haytham turned his mount to meet the oncoming threat of yet another Telmarine, but this one seemed different than the others, the trappings revealed him to be an officer; this had to be the enemy general!

Tertias and Haytham dueled atop their horses the cut-and-thrust clashed against the saber, sparks flew from the blades as the two warriors fought, Haytham spied an opportunity and took it, he feinted, parried the incoming attack and slashed Tertias's saddle strap. The horse bolted away frightened as saddle and rider fell away, Haytham made to ride off and return to finish the Telmarine but a pair of arms wrenched him off his saddle, Haytham hit the ground hard but reacted instantly, slamming his forearm into the chest of his attacker, he heard a satisfying grunt from his opponent.

Capitalizing on his attack, Haytham sprang to his feet and brought his sword down on his opponent, Tertias was ready though and deflected the blade with his sword while rising to his own feet. Haytham and Tertias squared off facing each other, each style was different, Haytham held his blade high edge towards the sky and point towards the ground, Tertias held his straight ahead pointed at Haytham, a flurry of movement and the two swordsmen met both were skilled warriors, Tertias lunged in an attempt to stab Haytham, the Calormene parried and slashed his saber at Tertias, Tertias blocked the blow and countered with an upward chop, Haytham stepped back and the blade whistled harmlessly away from him.

The two men continued to fight Tertias lost his helmet and Haytham had a chunk of his armor ripped away by Tertias's sword, The Calormene general was growing tired he knew he had to end the fight and end it soon, Haytham feinted and Tertias went for him, going for a devastating chop towards Haytham's head, Haytham quickly brought his sword up catching the blow, he then slid the blade onto the quillions of his sword and pushed the blade aside, then reacting quickly pivoted bringing both fists and the pommel of his sword smashing into Tertias's forehead. Terias fell to the ground stunned, Haytham brought his saber up in a deathblow and then stopped maybe it was the look in Tertias eyes Haytham had seen the look in so many men's eyes before they died.

Haytham was tired, tired of death, tired of killing, he would take this man who was still young prisoner instead, just for once he would show some compassion to an enemy. Understanding registered on Tertias face, Haytham was about to lower his weapon when he became aware of a great pain in his back, he suddenly grew weak at the knees he dropped his sword and fell to a kneeling position, he gasped as a bitter taste came to his mouth, Haytham felt so weak and the pain and exhaustion were so much he keeled over face down on the ground.

Tertias was startled when the Calormene general was seized by a violent spasm, when the man hit the ground Tertias saw why, a crossbow bolt had hit him in the back, The man seemed to be trying to say something, Tertias bent down to hear him, "Don't let this be the only thing in life." Haytham gasped, "What?" Tertias asked, "Warfare is all I've known, I have no family, no one to carry on my legacy, there is nothing wrong with defending what's right, but don't let yourself turn into nothing me more than a weapon."

Haytham felt better after he had said those last words, he felt all his strength leaving him his vision became blurred, what was the sound he was hearing? It seemed to Haytham that a voice was calling him; he recalled the ghost's warning, he recalled his dream the long night before, and Haytham wasn't afraid, death was natural it was time for him to move on. Haytham, the Calormene general, warrior of many wars, drew his last breath.

Tertias felt sick to his stomach, even after he heard the sounds of victory, even as the Calormene's retreated, a realization dawned on him, he had thought to seize glory from this war but that seemed pointless now especially after he received the casualty report, one thing was for sure he would resign his commission and find a better way of life.


	9. Epilogue

After the battle the Calormenes fled back to Tashbaan, they had lost half of their men; the young soldier that Haytham had spoken to survived and he never forgot what Haytham taught him about courage.

Tertias resigned as general, married and started a peaceful life as a farmer but he never forgot his lesson from an enemy, he kept his combative skills and taught them to his son, should the need ever arise to defend himself.

Though long gone Haytham left an impression upon several people that stayed for a long time, and sometimes they say when the moon is full on Satyrs' field you can see Haytham looking for any souls still lingering from that bloody day to lead them on to the afterlife a leader in life a leader in death.


End file.
